I will never leave you
by Anita Shakira
Summary: Deeks is going under cover and Kensi doesn't like it resulting in the sharing of feelings. Densi all the way. Lots of UST. Probably going to be a multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

Kensi stormed out of the Ops room. She was furious. How many times will LAPD do this to him? How can Hetty let this happen to him! Again!

A few short minutes earlier Hetty had summoned her and Deeks. She had explained to them that LAPD was in need of an undercover cop and Deeks was the only one not currently working on a case.

Kensi was angry because she knew how LAPD ran. They would probably send him into some hellhole with little information to go on, a lazy handler, and no back up. A year ago, she probably wouldn't have been as adamant as she was now. A year ago she didn't need him. A year ago, he was just some annoying cocky cop who thought he was as charming as the devil. A year ago, she didn't need his jokes that, even though they were lame, made her smile. She didn't crave the way he looked her up and down every time she got into a sexy dress for an operation. She didn't smile at his protectiveness, the possessive way he looked out for her as if she was his and his alone.

But now, _now_, it was what she lived for. What would she do if he got hurt? If his cover was blown? Or even worse if he… NO! She would _not _think like that. She just needed to calm down a bit. To breathe.

When she came out of her thoughts she realized that she was in the locker room and that someone was behind her. She slowly turned around.

"Kensi"

"Deeks"

They said each other's name at the same time.

"You go first." said Deeks.

Kensi drew in a deep breath. "Deeks, How can you let them do this to you again? Why are you so willing to go under cover when you know they'll leave you in the dark? I just…I don't understand. How could you… when you know… I just … I." She paused. She was getting flustered. She couldn't say what she really wanted to know. How could he leave her? After all the work they'd put into their partnership. What about their "thing"? How could he walk away from that? She knew she was being unreasonable to think like that. It wasn't like he was "leaving" her. It wasn't like they were in a "relationship". She wanted to ask him those things but she couldn't so she settled for a long gaze into his eyes hoping he would understand what she was so desperately trying to tell him.

He looked into her eyes and sighed. "Kensi." he said as if he were defeated. He moved forward as if to embrace her, his arms slightly outstretched, but she stepped back immediately. She regretted it as soon as she did it but she couldn't let him think that she was upset enough to let him comfort her. Even if she was desperately aching for his touch, his comfort. He didn't let that faze him, though. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face into her neck. She let him hug her, sighing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Kens." he whispered into her neck. She shivered slightly which did not go unnoticed by him. He lifted his head from her neck and started stroking her hair. She sighed again and tightened her hold on him. He gently took hold of her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. He understood the hidden questions. He wouldn't leave her. How could he? She was everything to him. Back at LAPD, before NCIS, he had had his fair share of partners. But he had never connected with one so deeply. His bond with Kensi was so strong that nothing could break it. He had never felt welcome at LAPD and was looked upon as sort of an outcast. And never, in his whole life, had he fallen so deeply in love with a woman. Kensi was his best friend. His very best friend. He wasn't sure if she reciprocated the feeling but that didn't matter. And he new he couldn't tell her that stuff. Not yet, at least. He hoped to God one day he could tell her how much she meant to him, how much he _loved_ her. But for now he needed to let her not that he was not going to, nor would he ever, leave her.

"Kensi, I know you don't like it when I go undercover. And sometimes _I _don't like it. When I signed up for this job, I did it because I wanted to help people. I wanted to make a difference. I wanted people to feel safe. People were my number one priority. But now that I've met you, _you're_ my number one priority. I want to help _you_. I want _you_ to feel safe. I know that you don't like it when I'm overprotective and possessive. But it's instinct to me. I can't just not protect you. But even then, I still have a job to do. I still have to help people. But Kensi, I swear to God that I will never ever even think of leaving you."

Kensi started to tremble. "You can't promise that." she whispered

The look that he gave her made her want to cry. He looked at her so sadly. As if she were a child that had an abusive father and her mother just left. He pulled her closer, if that was even possible. He whispered, his lips just inches from her, his warm breath fanning over her lips, " I will never _voluntarily _leave you, Kensi. You know that right? Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? How much I would do for you? I'd do anything for you, Princess. _Anything. _" He looked deeply into her eyes and to his surprise she blushed. Kensi was adorable when she was flustered. It made him smile. She blushed even deeper and tried to push him away by shoving her hands on his chest. He locked his hands together in an inescapable snare. His smile widened.

"Oh no you don't" he said. Kensi stopped shoving him, sighed, and looked down.

"Look at me, Kens. I want to see your beautiful eyes." That made her blush even further but she still looked up at him. "You know you're really cute when you blush." She just gave him a fake glare that made him laugh. "Look, Kensi, I want to say some things before I go under cover. I know you probably don't want to hear them now but I need you to know so that you won't doubt me. So that you know that I _will _come back to you."

Kensi suddenly had butterflies in her stomach and she felt a little lightheaded. Her heart pounded against her chest. _ "He isn't going to say that _now _is he?" _she thought. _"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that."_

As soon as Deeks opened his mouth to speak Hetty came over the intercom. "Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye, and Mr. Hanna please report to Ops immediately. Thank you." Deeks didn't even know they had an intercom. It hadn't ever been used before. But it was better than the alternative of someone finding then in the women's locker room wrapped in a tight embrace pouring their hearts out to each other. Well, Deeks guessed that he was doing most of the "pouring" but still. He gently realeased her but not before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. That made her blush again.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Deeks asked.

"Okay." Kensi breathed.

And with that they hurried on up to Ops.

**Just a cute little story I came up with. I was planning for it to be a oneshot but there is just so much unresolved sexual tension. But if I continue, rest assured, it will be **_**fully**_** resolved! So what do you think? Shall I continue? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi and Deeks entered Ops to find that the whole team was waiting for them. Including a man that Kensi didn't recognize but Deeks knew immediately. The man's name was Detective Connor Miller. He was LAPD's head handler and he was known for his nonchalance and his laziness. Kensi disliked the man immediately.

"Nice of you to join us, Detective Deeks." said Miller. His voice was deep and gravelly and he sounded like a heavy smoker. "Who's this lovely one?" sneered Miller eyeing Kensi up and down. Deeks immediately glared at the man.

"This is my partner, Special Agent Kensi Blye." said Deeks icily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Agent Blye." said Miller.

"You as well, Detective." replied Kensi politely but Deeks could see she was having anything but polite thoughts for him.

"Now that we are all introduced," continued Hetty in her stately manner as usual "Let's get down to business. Detective?" Hetty turned to Miller.

"Right, well to be quite frank with you Deeks, we need you back out their ASAP. I have all of your alias's id's, clothes, and what not in the squad car. This isn't a new alias for you so hopefully you'll be able to get into character easily." said Miller.

"Which alias is it?" asked Deeks getting more and more wary by the moment.

"Well I know you're probably not going to like it but it's Russell Lewis."

Deeks let out a huff of air. "Who is Russell Lewis?" asked Kensi.

"Russell Lewis," replied Deeks "is a drug dealer. He deals in some of the biggest casinos in LA. He does wholesale, no retail. While he's not a big timer he'd like to think he is. The last time any of his bookies or "friends" saw him he was fleeing the country to Mexico on several charges. I'm sure his friends would love to have him back. He was sort of a "social butterfly" if you will, and he prided himself in being a free-lancer. And just why do you need him back, exactly?"

"Well the word on the street is that Austin Marg, the owner of one of the biggest casinos in LA and the one that Lewis dealt at the most is getting fed up with his current dealer. There's been whispers of him wanting Lewis back. This is the perfect chance for you to take down one of the biggest drug rings in LA."

"What about his backup?" Kensi asked. "Will he be going in alone?"

Miller smirked at Kensi "Of course he'll have backup! No need to worry little lady."

Kensi was about to interject about his "little lady" comment when Hetty interrupted.

"Is it possible that we might be able to provide Mr. Deeks with backup?"

Miller put his finger to his chin as if pondering a hard question.

"Well, now, I don't think that's in your jurisdiction, Ms. Lange." said Miller slyly. "But if you fancy Deeks that much perhaps we'll make an exception. It would lift a burden off our backs too. Well now that's all settled we can get movin'. Deeks, I'll give you ten minutes to say your goodbyes and get everything situated. We have a very short window of time before Marg finds a new dealer. I'll be out in the car." Miller walked out of the Ops center.

"Well Mr. Deeks this was quite unexpected. You will have to hurry to get your things ready in time but rest assured we'll get your information to you somehow and do not worry because we will have your back. You are all dismissed" Hetty said resolutely. "And Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna, will you please stay behind. I have a special assignment for you."

Kensi and Deeks walked out of Ops. Deeks went to his desk. Kensi watched as he packed up various things for his operation. He was putting his things in a box and Kensi had a sense of déjà vu. It reminded her of the time Hetty "fired" Deeks. She had been just as lost and confused then as she was now. Deeks set the box on his desk and turned to Kensi who was watching him solemnly. He took a step closer to her.

"Kensi, I know we have lot to talk about when I get back. But I promise I'll call you whenever I can." They both smiled as they remembered how when he had gotten "fired" he told her he would call her.

"I have to go now. I'll call." He stepped forward to hug her.

"_Well, no one's around so I guess this is okay." _Kensi thought. She returned his embrace. When he pulled back he looked deeply into her eyes. He knew he was playing with fire but he had to do it. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Kensi's. Kensi gasped. She was shocked. He pulled back before she could respond to his kiss. He smiled at her shocked state.

"Don't worry Fern. I'll be back." he said while grinning like an idiot. He picked up his box and left.

Kensi couldn't believe what just happened. She ran her fingers over her lips willing the feeling of his kiss to remain.

"_Oh, boy." _Kensi thought. What was she going to do now?

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**So what do you think? The next chapter will take longer to put up so sorry for the wait. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty. Well this took longer than expected! I hope you enjoy!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kensi sighed and rested her head on her desk. It had been three days since Deeks had gone undercover. You would think she would enjoy those few days. Peaceful days without the constant jabbering of her partner. Refreshing days without the sexual innuendo and banter. You would never have guessed that in reality she was aching for his banter. Lost without his continual talking.

Kensi lifted her head and groaned. Callen and Sam looked up at her quizzically. She let out a huff of air. "Don't we have anything besides old cold cases and unfiled paperwork?" she asked irritably.

Sam and Callen both looked at each other and smiled. "Would you look at that G? Looks like someone misses a certain fluffy haired blue eyed partner." said Sam mockingly.

"Yup. She's even got the crazy eye hair pulling thing going on!" Callen said while chuckling.

Kensi sent them the death glare. "I do _not _miss my partner. I'm just bored out of my mind! I don't understand why you two are so…" Kensi was cut off mid-sentence by the ominous voice of Hetty.

"Ms. Blye, Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna." her serious tone of voice caught their attention. "Mr. Deeks has been shot again." Kensi gasped. "It appears to be considerably more serious than his last encounter. LAPD is not letting us get involved and isn't cooperating on giving us any information about how he was injured, who the shooter was or even the case info. Ms. Blye, we need to take you to the hospital immediately. Mr. Deeks is still in surgery but I know that is where you want to be. Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, I have given Eric instructions to give to you. Please follow them to the letter! I have some phone calls to make."

Sam and Callen hastily made their way up to Ops. Hetty turned to go to her desk but then turned back around towards Kensi. "I am so very sorry, my dear." Hetty said somberly.

….

Kensi felt numb. When Hetty told her Deeks had been shot…again…she was in shock! And she felt so many emotions at once. Pain, Fear, and Heartbreak. She remembered the last time quite clearly. She had felt pain and fear then too, but not heartbreak. Disappointment maybe, but not heartbreak. This time was different. This was before all those things he had said to her. Before they had gotten as close as they were now. But now she could only feel heartbreak. Her heart broke for all of the things she wanted to say, all of the things she couldn't say. Her heart broke for all of the things they couldn't have if he died. She couldn't have him if he died. She didn't care about those things now. All she wanted was him. She would give away all the things she wanted to say if she could have him. She didn't care if they had a strictly platonic and professional relationship so long as he lived. She wanted him. Needed him.

Kensi looked up startled from her seat in the hospital's waiting room when she heard the doctor call for Marty Deeks. She stood up slowly and walked over to the doctor.

"How is he?" she asked, searching the doctor's eyes and face for anything.

The doctor looked down solemnly. "Well ma'am. It doesn't look so good."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Poor Deeks! Sorry this chapter was shorter. But because this chapter is shorter the next one will be up sooner! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kensi felt her heart drop. She was so upset she barely registered the fact that the doctor had called her "ma'am". The doctor saw how in shock she was and pulled her over to a bench and gently forced her to sit down.

"Mr. Deeks lost an enormous amount of blood. We had to give him almost four transfusions. We had to induce a coma because there was some swelling in his brain from a concussion. Probably from when he fell after being shot. One of his lungs was about to collapse but fortunately we got to him before that happened. He will most likely wake up in two to three days but what state he'll be in when he wakes up… well… we can only speculate. It is possible from the amount of swelling that he might possibly have memory loss of the shooting or even complete memory loss. There is also the possibility of permanent brain damage. Now assuming his brain is perfectly functional when he wakes up it will still take several months to heal." the doctor paused for a breath. "If you would like you may see him. Some say it evens helps the patient wake up sooner if someone he cares about talks to him. Would you like to see him Miss?"

"Kensi. My name is Kensi." she said quietly.

"Well Kensi, would you like to see him?" the doctor asked softly.

"Yes. I would like to see him." She replied still in a sort of stupor.

….

Kensi opened her eyes and looked around. She must have fallen asleep in the hospital. She glanced at her watch. It was three in the morning. As soon as the doctor had let her see Deeks she felt better. Only marginally, though.

When she had walked into his room she had almost broken down crying. There were several tubes going through him and even though he was shirtless he had so many bandages you could barely see his chest. See had dragged a chair right up to his bed. She desperately wanted to take his hand but she was still unsure despite his confessions a few days earlier. She still remembered with stunning clarity how he had kissed her. It was so brief but oh so sweet. She looked at his lips to find them unscathed. They were just about the only part of his body that was uninjured. She couldn't restrain herself any longer and she grabbed his hand. She stroked his skin and rubbed his thumb. She studied his hand carefully. She was getting restless. She wished he would just wake up already. Then, Kensi had remembered what the doctor had said about talking to him. So she started talking to him about everything and nothing. She finished the story she had started to tell him when they were under cover as a married couple about her and her friend Monica. She told him about the journal her dad had written her. She told him about happy her mother was to have her daughter back. She told him everything she knew about anything she knew about, all the while holding his hand, occasionally threading her fingers through his hair, stroking his jaw, and eventually falling asleep.

Kensi sat up in the chair she was uncomfortably sleeping in. She looked over at Deeks who was still asleep. On top of the rolling table across his bed someone had put a cup of coffee and a bag of McDonald's. She smiled at how her team took care of her. It was probably Sam or Callen. You would think that because she was so worried and heartbroken that she wouldn't be able to eat a thing. Not Kensi. She was starving. She strode over to the bag of food and practically wolfed down the whole big mac in record time. She was sipping her coffee and picking at the last of her fries when she heard someone mumble. She immediately set her food down and went over to Deeks bed. She sat down on the side of his bed facing him and she took his hand.

"Deeks?" she whispered.

There was no response. She could have sworn she had heard something. She sighed but continued to stroke his hand and memorize his face. A few minutes later, just as she was brushing his hair from his forehead, she heard a faint "Kensi". She immediately sat up.

"Deeks? Deeks? Are you awake?"

Deeks turned his head into her hand that was still on his face and sighed "Kensi."

She smiled. He was still asleep but he was obviously thinking about her. Or dreaming about her. But Kensi didn't care either way because she knew that he was going to be okay. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm right here, Deeks." she whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Kensi leaned forward and brushed her lips against his cheek.

"I will never leave you."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Awe! Call me sappy. I can't help it! From now on it will most likely be just fluff! Pure Densi fluff! *Sigh* Those two are too cute! But now I must leave because strangely I am craving a big mac. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Reviews are love my dear readers! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Well this Chapter is long overdue but here it is._

_x_

"_I will never leave you."_

Deeks was awakened by the feeling of soft lips against his cheek. He tried to open his eyes but it hurt. Hell, everything hurt. He felt fingers run through his hair which felt nice.

"Please, Deeks. Wake up for me." He heard Kensi's strained voice pleading with him.

_I'm trying Kens. _He thought. He tried again to open his eyes and he managed to open them slightly. He groaned at the sudden flash of pain that coursed through his body. He felt Kensi stroke his jaw.

"I know, Deeks. I know it hurts. I am so sorry." He had closed his eyes again but he turned his head towards her voice.

"Kensi." He sighed breathily. He summoned all of his willpower to open his eyes fully. When he did he saw an extremely tired, worried, breathtakingly beautiful Kensi. She smiled when he looked up at her.

"Hey." She whispered, almost shyly. He opened his mouth to speak but his throat was as dry as the Sahara. He swallowed then cleared his throat which sent another flash of searing pain through him. He groaned again.

Kensi moved so that she was sitting on his bed. She took his hand and began rubbing it between hers. Deeks doctor entered the room.

"Hey Marty, it's nice to see you awake." The doctor said cheerily. Deeks just grunted in response.

"Well let's get right down to it. You were very seriously injured. You'll need to stay on the feeding tube for a couple of days until we're sure you can handle solids. Your voice will be sore for a little while too. Hopefully, if all goes as planned, and you're healing correctly, you can go home in a week. But even then you won't be able to return to work for about two months. Once you return to work you'll be stuck with desk duty for another month. So as you can see we have a long healing process ahead of us."

….

Deeks' body was healing on schedule and by the end of the week he was cleared to go home. This was a relief to Kensi who was aching to get out of the hospital. She had barely left his side during the week. Callen and Sam helped Deeks into the wheelchair and car as he was leaving the hospital, but Kensi was going to be the one that was going to take care of him until he could do it himself.

The team collectively decided that Deeks would stay at Kensi's house while she was taking care of him. She had even tidied up a bit for his arrival. The drive to Kensi's house from the hospital was rather silent. Kensi and Deeks were both extremely happy that he was finally getting out of the hospital.

When they finally arrived, it took Kensi a little while to help him from the car into her place. She had decided that he would sleep in her bed and she had prepared her room to make it completely comfortable for Deeks. Once Deeks was settled in, Kensi plopped down on the bed beside him. He was propped up by two fluffed pillows that Kensi had fluffed herself.

"I am so glad to get out of that hell." Kensi said.

"You and me both, Princess." He replied. He turned to face her and she looked at him for a long moment before moving. She scooted towards him and very gently pressed him back against the pillows with her hand on his chest. Then she carefully straddled him, making sure almost none of her weight was resting on him. She laced her fingers behind his neck and he rested his hands on her hips. She leaned forward so that her lips were barely inches from his.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." She whispered before placing a kiss on his jaw.

He looked deeply into her eyes. "Then why don't you show me?" She smiled seductively at him before saying.

"I think I will."

She ran her fingers through his hair before lightly running her fingertips down his bare chest. He sighed and closed his eyes. She leaned down and made a trail of kisses from his neck down to his chest then back up to his jaw. She placed one hand against the side of his face which he leaned into. The other hand she used to trace his jaw his cheekbones, nose, eyebrows, and finally his lips. She leaned down as if to kiss him but right before her lips touched his she changed direction. She kissed the corner of his mouth and he groaned.

"Kensi."

She smiled. She was teasing him and she liked it. But she figured he'd been through enough hell so finally she leaned down and kissed him very softly. He sighed and parted his lips. Her tongue entered his mouth and they dueled for dominance. Soon her kisses became more urgent. She moaned softly as he bit her lip gently. She began grinding her hips into him. Pretty soon Deeks ran out of breath.

"Kens." He said.

"Hmm?" She moaned, her eyes closed.

"You know, I did just get shot. And uh, I don't think that now is the time for us to…"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Deeks. I got a bit… carried away." She blushed and looked down.

He just smiled brightly and took her hands in his. "Oh trust me Kens, you weren't the only one. I just need to get a little better before we do anything too… strenuous."

She laughed in agreement then snuggled up against him. She sighed and whispered against his chest that she was glad that he was okay.

He just chuckled and whispered into her hair, "What can I say, Beautiful? I told you I will never leave you."

X

X

_**Hey guys! My deepest apologies for not updating this sooner! I am considering continuing but I don't know if anyone is even still following this story. So if you are still following, if you wouldn't mind dropping me a review so that I know to continue. Thanks so much everybody!**_


End file.
